Atracción Mortal
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Will había huido con Hannibal después de traicionar a Jack, tenían una vida "normal" hasta que se ven en la obligación de abandonarla por culpa de un mal entendido ocasionado por una de las estudiantes de Will, esto lo lleva a enfrentarse a su realidad y aceptar aquello que no quería.


**Notas del capítulo:**

 _¡Hola! Estoy feliz, al fin pude escribir un fanfic de esta pareja, llevaba casi un mes y medio intentando escribir algo de ellos pero sentía que no valían la pena y me leí unos buenísimos y decía "no puedo" pero una tarde creer a este baby y hoy recién lo termine y edite. Estoy agradecida conmigo misma por darle la oportunidad a este fic y a la pareja ¡Porque amo a Hannibal! Y no podía ser que no escribirá nada de ellos._

 _La idea que dio a luz a este bebé fue que yo quería retractar la dañina, rara y loca relación de estos dos me costó mucho y no porque sea largo, sino porque para mí es un poco difícil tratar de mantener la esencia que hace a este par tan original y exótico._

 _Ahora que me di la oportunidad con ellos espero nos podamos leer pronto en más historias de este par. ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

Will nunca supo lo que Hannibal iba a significar en su vida, si tan solo hubiese imagino un poco de todo lo que acabaría haciendo por el hombre jamás se habría acercado a él, pero lamentable los avisos no llegan hasta que es demasiado tarde, para él desafortunadamente el tiempo estaba agotado el juego que ambos cayeron ya no tenía retorno. La taza estaba rota y nada podría repararla a pesar de eso consiente de eso no sentía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

Las cosas no acabaron bien para él, Hannibal o Jack pero se sentía bien a pesar de haber perdido todo lo que él conocía como vida. Ahora era otra persona como el doctor Lecter le había dicho una vez él había renacido de las cenizas como él ave fénix, ahora era más fuerte e inteligente pero no era libre Hannibal era su dueño era su creación y por eso le debía fidelidad porque sin él nunca hubiese alcanzado todo su potencial, él sabía que todo eso estaba mal y había ocasiones en la que entraba en crisis, la depresión se apoderaba de su ser como la oscuridad en una habitación donde la vela esta por acabarse.

Pero Hannibal sabía calmar eso ataques, cuando él quería negar lo que era, en lo que se había convertido Hannibal se encargaba de alimentar al demonio dentro de él y todo volvió a ser "normal" para ellos. Cuando al fin Will supo que no debía aceptar en lo que se había convertido aprendió a sobrellevar la situación y Hannibal a respetar su espacio, Will solo asesinaba cuando lo consideraba necesario y esto armo una tregua silenciosa entre los dos.

Hannibal aprendió a no obligaba a Will a asesinar, para él era mejor que Will buscara matar por impulso propio siempre que lo hacía era una espectáculo digno de ver, lo único que no concebía era la manera en la que a Will le gustaba engañarse, él aun guardaba una "falsa humanidad" que no lo dejaba aceptarse como él se aceptaba sin embargo cuando alguien arruinaba este método de preservación Will podía volverse realmente brutal.

El llanto de la habitación de la habitación de lado hizo que Will suspirara, quizás podía intentar conversar a Hannibal, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aquella situación solo terminaría de una manera, su corazón se agito ante el pensamiento. Trato de aparta el sentimiento de éxtasis que lo embargo y quiso pensar razonablemente, su víctima era una niña pero aquello era algo que Hannibal no aceptaría para que la defienda. Él esta consiente que lo el doctor más odiaba era los malos modales.

"Los modales hacen al hombre, querido Will". Le había dicho una noche mientras paseaban por la bella cuidad de Venecia, "Si no tiene modales, significa que no son hombres. Quizás estén cerca de ser animales ¿Y qué se hace con los animales Will?" la pregunta sin duda los había tomado por sorpresa y no supo que responder sin embargo Hannibal no le dijo la repuesta hasta después. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación "Se los come, a los animales que son vulgares y comunes se los comen, lo mismo hacemos nosotros con las personas" Will recito las palabras que se habían quedado en su memoria.

Hannibal siempre castigaba las faltas respeto incluso él había sido víctima de sus castigos, aunque consideraba que las lecciones que le infringían a él era un poco más brutales que a las que sometía a sus víctimas, Hannibal no maltrataba mucho a las víctimas para que la carne no perdiera su calidad, lo que hacía después de matarlos era punto a parte pero con él se tomaba tiempo para torturarlo, Will había aprendido a comportarse gracias a eso.

Si se quedaba sin intervenir, Hannibal acabaría matando a la muchacha y él podía decir que no tenía ganas de matar pero eso no sería cierto y seguramente sería castigado por ello. Una vez tuvo la osadía de mentirle y Hannibal y este se dio cuenta "Creí que preferías la omisión a la mentira" ambos estaban en la mesa él se había puesto de pie "Debes saber que un hombre es fiel a su ideales, hasta la muerte. Will". Había dicho y luego de esos las cosas fueron un poco duras para él.

Hannibal se encontraba en la habitación junto a la chica, estaba sentado en la cama la muchacha se encontraba atada en una silla justo a su lado, él esperaba a que Will entre en la habitación, él debía hacerlo después la humillación había sido para él, quizás estaba enfrentado con sus sentimientos lo único que le quedaba era ser paciente, sonrió y se puso de pie —Sacaré la mordaza, solo no grites.

Quizás hacer el espectáculo un poco más fuerte lo ayudara a decidirse rápido.

La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando Hannibal soltó el amarre que tenía en su boca gritó —¡Auxilió! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —Hannibal le dio una bofetada, ese no era su estilo pero el griterío de esa rubia lo tenía cansado. Si Will no hacía su aparición debía terminar rápido, se acercó a la muchacha y apretó su cuello. Ella jadeo.

Will se sorprendió por la indiferencia con la que veía la situación una alumna de él estaba a punto de morir y no podía pensar que estuviese mal. Esa muchacha era una consentida y lo que le hizo fue de lo peor, una acusación de violación no se podía tomar a la ligera, no era el tipo de persona que haría algo como eso. Él había hecho muchas cosas despreciable por Hannibal como traicionar a Jack y había huido con un asesino en serie, pero ese acto era demasiado bajo y respondía a instinto que Hannibal se aseguraba de complacer.

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta donde tenían a la chica prisionera cuando la escucho gritar pero casi al instante los gritos cesaron y fueron remplazados por gemido, Will supo que Hannibal la estaba estrangulando esa era la señal de Hannibal iba a terminar el trabajo, él podía quedarse ahí sin intervenir pero acaso eso estaba bien, después de todo el verdadero afectado fue él, perdió el trabajo, lo acusaron injustamente y lo humillaron de las peores formas.

Y esa odiosa situación había desembocado en eso y después de terminar con ese asunto debían volver a irse empezar de cero, Will recordó lo difícil que se le hacía adaptarse y sintió molestia. Esa muchacha había arruinado todo lo que Hannibal y él construyeron, aunque fuese una mentira era suya, nadie aparte de Hannibal tenía derecho a traerlo a la realidad y quien lo hiciera debía pagar el precio.

Ella había destruido su mentira haciendo enfrentarse a su realidad, aquella donde matar lo satisfacía y le daba poder. Y de la misma forma en que ella lo había obligado a enfrentar su realidad ella debía encertar la suya, aquella en la que moría a mano de él.

Cuando entro en la habitación Hannibal le dedicó una sonrisa. —Profesor —dijo la muchacha con dificultad al ver al pelinegro.

—Acaso usted —agregó mientras lo miraba llena de pánico—, ¡Esta loco! —gritó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Will se acercó a Hannibal —Deberíamos dejarla ir —le susurro. Hannibal lo miro fijamente, sabía que a Graham le gustaba aferrarse a su humanidad.

—Sabes que no hay marcha atrás Will —Hannibal se acercó a él y acarició sus labios con su pulgar.— Tienes claro lo que hay que hacer —él asintió—, entonces hazlo.

Hannibal se alejó de él, tomo el cuchillo y se lo entregó —Solo déjate llevar, como las veces anteriores. Te vez magnifico cuando lo haces.

Will tomó el cuchillo y se paró frente la chica —Yo lamento lo que hice —la chica volvió a hablar—, si me dejan ir juro que diré nada.

Will la observó ella no había sido mala estudiante, siempre fue educada era la mejor; se esforzaba mucho, su único error había sido fijarse en quien no debía. Ella intento seducirlo pero no lo conseguido y al sentir su autoestima amenazado intento ocultar su error en una acusación falsa de violación.

Will se había decepcionado pero la entendía su error había sido fijarse en quién no debía, como él. Le acaricio la mejilla en el lugar dónde Hannibal la había golpeado con anterioridad.

—Lo siento —susurro y apretó el cuchillo en su mano.

—No, no la haga —grito Will la apuñaló.

Los gritos fueron perdiendo fuerza disminuyeron hasta desaparecer, la sangre ensuciaba todo, Will estaba cubierta de ella. Cuando se incorporó y vio el cuerpo sintió algo pero no podía descifrar que era, soltó el chiquillo quien emitió un sonoro ruido al contacto con él suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida, Hannibal lo abrazo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Will se apartó un poco —¿Lo crees?

Hannibal sonrió de la forma leve en que solía hacer —Sí —acaricio su mejilla y lo beso.

Will perdió la consiencia.

—Todo está bien, Will —le dijo sosteniendo aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba—, yo arregle esto.

Will asintió —Todo estará bien —preguntó antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando Will despertó todo estaba arreglado, a su lado estaba un conjunto que sabía debía usar tomo la nota que estaba encima "Llegare pronto, cámbiate". Se puso de pie y decidió que debía bañarse aunque en su cuerpo ya no había rastro de sangre, Hannibal debió de haberlo limpiado. Cuando Hannibal llego tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon. Italia ahora sería un recuerdo distante y bonito.

Cuando estaban en el avión Will no podía dejar de pensar lo difícil que se le haría poder vivir en otro lugar en ese momento noto que Hannibal hablaba con la azafata en un idioma que no podía reconocer soltó un suspiro, estaba seguro que le costaría acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Hannibal se sentó frente a él —El vuelo será largo, será mejor que descanses.

—Algún día pagaremos por todo esto, —susurro mientras miraba a un punto fijo. Hannibal sonrió sabía bien que para Will era difícil aceptar ese instinto asesino que vivía en él, pero acabaría cediendo aunque le costaría mucho conseguir aquello.

—¿Quién nos hará pagar por ello?

—No lo sé —Will se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—El día que lo sepamos no preocuparemos por esto, ahora ten esto. —Will tomo el libro en sus manos—, es un diccionario para que vayas acostumbrándote.

Will se lo devolvió, no quería adaptarse nuevamente —Todo estará bien, amor.

—Lo sé, pero algún día no podrás controlar la situación y entonces que pasara con nosotros.

Hannibal acorto el espacio entre ellos —Confió que cuando ese día llegue tu sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y si lo dejamos por un tiempo? —Las facciones de Hannibal se tensaron.

—Exactamente a que te refieres.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, por lo menos dejémoslo hasta que me acostumbre a él lugar.

Hannibal miro fijamente a Will, estaba decidido y no daría marcha atrás —Está bien, pero confió en que te acostumbraras rápido. —Hannibal termino de acortar la distancia y lo beso.

En ese momento Will recordó las palabras que le había dicho su alumna la noche que se le declaro —Supongo que me fije en la persona equivocada.

El conocía ese sentimiento para ambos (ella y él) eso había sido una atracción mortal, porque eso era Hannibal para él, algo mortal pero en ese momento mientras lo besaba y él lo complacía en su demanda llego a pensar que también para Hannibal él era una atracción mortal.

 **Notas finales:**

 _Aquí estamos, debo confesarles algo es la primera vez que fic me queda tan diferente del borrador original. Espero el final no sea algo decepcionante cuando llegue a él me pregunte, sentí que estaba bien. No parecía necesario agregarle nada, así que le hice caso a mi instinto. Espero haber y trasmitido bien lo que quiera y para aquel que no le quedó claro lo que quería trasmitir era…_

 _¡Nah!_ _No se los diré, eso sería hacer trampa, pero a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí ¡Gracias!_

 _Sé que no puede ser una gran historia, pero me alegra mucho haberle dado la oportunidad a esta pareja. Leerán más de ellos en un futuro._


End file.
